the_earthfivefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-Five Rules and Guidelines
Like what the title says, the rules and guidelines of Earth Five. Getting Started Welcome to Earth Five Wiki. Here's how you get started. #Pick your characters. You can have a maximum of five characters that you control from only Marvel, DC and Image. Don't worry if big name characters are already taken. Since this is an alternate universe, a character that was minor in the original DC/Marvel/Image Universes can be major in this universe depending on how the storyline goes. Also you can request to share a character with the user(s) who's in charge of the character you want to control. For more info on sharing, check the Page Guidelines. #Find a picture. You can use pictures from other media, as long as you don't try to make your version of the character a rip off of the picture you're using. The only media/characters you aren't allowed to use from is from any other comic book publisher. #Create your pages. Now time to create your page. Look at the page guidelines for help. Wiki-Wide Rules *'Harassing': NO harassing under any circumstances. This is a harass free zone. Upon harassing you will be issued a warning. After two more warnings you will either be banned or blocked depending on the area of the harassment which would be on the Wiki itself or the Wiki chat. *'Racial Slurs': No racial slurs at all. Even if it is not meant to be offensive, it can be offensive to certain people. *'Racism': NO being racist at all. If you are caught being racist or reported with evidence being racist, you will be immediately blocked. *'Rudeness': If someone is being rude to you, by all means you have the option to be rude back. However if the situation gets to out of hand, an admin will step in and help try to guide the situation to a solution. Failure to cooperate could result in the proper consequences. *'Pornography': No linking or uploading pornography, nudity or any form of pornography under any circumstances. This includes hentai as a form of pornography and if you are caught or reported with evidence linking or uploading pornography you will be issued a warning. After three times you will be blocked temporarily. If you are blocked a second time you are blocked for good. Page Guidelines #When remaking a character (i.e. Superman, Batman, The Flash), they're Origin CANNOT BE EXACTLY THE SAME It can be similar, as a lot of alternate universes have similar origins, but cannot have all the exact events. #You cannot create the same character if the character is already created, as this is just one universe. Though you may ask to share a character with a user. #You must add your username as a category to every page you add for consistency, organization, and to keep track of your pages. No one likes a wiki without Consistency or Organization, like come on...that's lame. #All characters should have the category "Characters" and a category reflecting if they are alive or deceased, i.e "Living Characters" or "Deceased Characters." #You have to add the "Rewritten Stories" Category to any rewritten story you write, and you have to add the "New Stories" category to a new story you write. Category:Administration Category:Rules